Changes
by xKitsuneko
Summary: Neku wanted everyone involved with the Reaper's Game to live again, unknowing he was the new Composer. Now he wonders if he bit off more than he could chew. DISCONTINUED
1. CHAPTER 1: Revelations

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TWEWY. However, all characters (except for maybe the one or two OCs) belong to Square Enix. Not me. Nope. Nada. Goose egg. Zero. Zip. Cero.

* * *

One day, he'd tell him.

As the dusk-blond played dead, it took all he could muster to stop himself from giving that cynical smirk, to keep that same look of surprise on his face.

One day, he'd tell that orange-haired boy that he was the new Composer.

In the meantime, as he watched from the sidelines while Neku Sakuraba played out his life the "right" way, Joshua smiled that cocky smile as he hung around WildKat café.

* * *

One day, he'd tell her. He had to.

Orange hair remained vibrant as he ran down to Hachiko, where he said he'd meet her after the whole Reaper's Game fiasco. He made sure to leave his headphones at home. He'd promised he would, if not out loud.

He was through with hiding.

* * *

Joshua mulled over some of his thoughts over a cup of Hanekoma's coffee, the 'man' standing behind the counter. He called him over.

"Mr. H?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Did I do the right thing? Keeping this Shibuya alive?"

"Wouldn't have a business if you Erased it, boss. I'd say you did it right."

"What about Neku? When should I tell him?"

"Who, Phones? Maybe eventually. Let him live just a little longer before crashing the whole world on him... quite literally."

"You'll help him, right Sanae? For me?"

Hanekoma laughed, reaching behind his head. "Come on, Josh. You know I will. I like the boy."

Joshua's eyes flashed dangerously. "Like him... how?"

* * *

"Hey! We're over here!"

"Yo, Phones!"

"Neku!"

The orange-haired boy lost his stride once he caught sight of Beat and Rhyme Daisukenojo alongside Shiki over at Hachiko.

'She must have had a good reason for this... right?'

"Hey, guys!" he said as he finally made it to the statue. He turned his attention to Beat. "That name doesn't apply today."

Beat looked confused, then began circling Neku a few times, then gasped. "Yo! Phones, where's yo phones!?"

Neku smiled. "I'm done hiding. You know... Trust your partner."

The group smiled at each other, all knowing the meaning behind what Neku had just said, then started off for AMX.

* * *

Sanae held his hands up, seeing Josh's look. "Hold up, boss! I like him as a friend."

Joshua relaxed, leaning back into the chair. "As long as that's all it is. The Angels can't have me or him... yet." Suddenly, the dusk-haired boy felt very old. As he thought about it, he also needed a new Conductor. Kitaniji was Erased, even by his power. He needed someone better...

"Sanae?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Who would be best for a Conductor?"

Hanekoma regarded him for a moment, saw the perfected look of absolute seriousness, then sighed and turned to make another cup of his house blend coffee. "You know I can't say."

Joshua smiled that annoying smile, and flipped a bit of his hair back. "Indulge me."

* * *

The group groaned as they found AMX to be not only empty, but even so far as closed.

"Maybe we came too early?" offered Rhyme.

"Or too late," agreed Shiki, and turned a bit to Neku, "I'm sorry for this."

Neku was just about to respond when Beat started slamming his fists on the doors. "Yo, man! I didn't drag my behind out here for nuttin'! Open up, yo!"

Rhyme moved to the side. "Beat, stop that! It's not the building's fault!" Beat sighed as he ceased trying to bash the door in. Neku had no choice but to appreciate the bond those siblings had on each other.

Shiki held her arms across her chest, Mr. Mew in her grasp. "We'll just have to look somewhere else. Maybe Towa Records?" she asked. Neku nearly cringed, but managed to keep himself under control. Towa Records was too close to Cat Street... and CAT in the flesh... Hanekoma and his WildKat café.

"We'll figure something out." he said.

* * *

Joshua mused into his coffee after hearing Sanae out, tuning out the following lecture about how confidential information should _remain_ confidential. 'So I should choose that one? Huh. I suppose it's a good choice. But what about the other one?'

"—understand me? Joshua? Josh! Boss! HEY!"

At last, Joshua looked up from his cup. "Yes?" Sanae groaned, holding his forehead in his palm.

"You... weren't listening to a word I said, huh?"

The boy smiled innocently. Sanae sighed. "Thought not. Damnit, boss, if the higher ups find out..."

Joshua stood up. "They won't find out, my friend. Thanks for the coffee."

"Are you going to pay?"

"Are you charging me?"

Sanae crossed his arms. "One of these days I might."

Joshua vanished from the RG. "We'll see."

* * *

They reached Towa Records after checking the Udagawa Back Streets, finding it was also empty and closed, within ten minutes, Beat being ahead and Neku at the back. The carrot-haired boy had a bad feeling about being here, and the unwanted chill at his back made it all the more worse.

"Yo! Tha's not fair!" came Beat's shout as he once more banged and hammered against the locked doors. "Where t'hell we s'posed to go now, man? All the good places is locked tight!"

Both Shiki and Neku looked at each other, and frowned while Beat huffed and paced with Rhyme following behind. A familiar chuckle filled the silent, tense air, startling everyone.

"Having trouble?"

The four turned to see Joshua. Neku nearly fell on his ass, only barely bracing himself against the building of Towa Records. "Wh-what?! How did-? Why're y-"

Joshua smiled that cunning smile.

"Oh, Neku. You should always...

Trust your partner."

* * *

It took them all a moment to realize just who it was in front of them, Neku the most aghast of them all. Beat moved forward, picking up the former Composer by the collar of his shirt. "Yo, you do somethin' to the music stores, man?!"

As Joshua smiled, Rhyme went by Beat's side, tugging on his shirt. "Beat, put him down! He's harmless!" Neku looked at Rhyme in shock, then to Joshua's cocky face. He frowned in thought, watching curiously.

'Josh? "Harmless"? But that would mean...'

He stepped forward, placing a hand on Beat's shoulder. "Calm down," he said, "He can't tell us anything if he's unconscious." He was surprised when Beat visibly calmed under his touch, quickly drawing his hand back. Joshua smirked inwardly as he was let down, seeing Neku's expression as Beat did exactly as he was told.

'Hmhmhm~ That's just the beginning.'

Neku got over himself and turned to Joshua with as serious a look as he could manage.

"What did you do, Joshua?"

The older boy shrugged, smirking a bit. He figured now was as good a time as ever. "Nothing. You heard the little girl. I'm harmless."

Neku growled as his eyes narrowed on Joshua. "'Harmless' doesn't bring you back from the dead. I want to know _how_ exactly you're in front of me."

Joshua sighed, his arms held out in playful surrender. "You wanted everyone you cared about alive, didn't you?" he retorted, smiling as Neku was taken aback. He liked having an advantage. "You must have cared about me on some level, too, because I returned to life after you shot me... Composer."

* * *

Chapter 1 END

REVELATIONS

* * *

Read it and Reap! And review. That's good too.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Sdrawkcab backwardS

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Otherwise I would kick Neku for reasons in this chapter. _Trust me.

* * *

_

Beat was the first one to react. A growl came from the blonde's throat, feet shifting slightly apart as he prepared to pummel the life right out of the former Composer once more. His eyes were narrowed, and legs ready to pounce, when Neku's slender arm stopped the muscled boy in his tracks, his demeanor the very opposite of his.

"What the hell are you talking about, Josh? How could I be-?"

Joshua chuckled softly, flipping his hair back with the seemingly fragile fingers of his hand. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed, Neku," he said, "Just a few minutes ago, you used your power on our hot-headed friend. There's more than that, but I'm sure I've made my point."

Neku and Beat looked at each other, the orange-haired boy's expression mirroring the blonde's own surprise, wide-eyed and yet close-mouthed. Shiki stepped forward, still holding onto Mr. Mew. "Why?"

Joshua raised a curious eyebrow. "Why?" he repeated.

"Why did you wait so long if you were still alive?"

Joshua smirked, holding the bit of his hair back. "So you, at least, have forgiven me, then," he gibed, causing Shiki to look away. "I've been hanging around WildKat since my unexpected revival. I-"

"Wait! 'Unexpected'? You didn't think you'd-"

"-Live?" he finished for her. He touched her cheek lightly, turning her head so that he could see her face, and she'd see the earnestness in his eyes. "I had every intention of dying that day, Misaki. I knew how he felt, and that he didn't have the drive to kill me. Not then, anymore."

Shiki gasped, covering her mouth with a hand, nearly dropping Mr. Mew. "Neku's entry fee... was your bullet." she said slowly, watching as Joshua smiled, and found her even more horrified than before.

"What the hell, Joshua!" spat Neku, "**That's** what it was?! I felt..."

The dusk-haired boy drifted closer to him. "I know, Neku. Thanks to you, however, I live again. Don't forget that." he said, his voice gentler, softer than he'd ever used before. He reached up to touch him, only to feel the static electricity, that spark of his former proxy which drew him in like a moth to flame, crackle and shimmer with Neku's latent energy coming to life in response to the new Composer's raging emotions. He had to pause, fascinated by the strength of the energy. "Neku..."

When Neku looked up again, Joshua quickly hid his immediate shocked surprise. There was no hate in those eyes. No anger, no violence. But there wasn't any love, happiness, or joy, either. Joshua knew then that he would need to work harder in order to gain the orange-haired boy's affection and trust.

"Go away, Joshua." was Neku's reply, short, clipped and precise. Just him. At least he would keep his friends nearby. Joshua lowered his head.

"Allright, Neku. I'll be-"

"I don't care. I said go."

Without another word, Joshua vanished into the UG, hurt and lost. Yet even without his consent, Neku heard Joshua's departing thoughts.

_'I'll be waiting at WildKat, no matter how long it takes.'_

_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2 END

BACKWARDS

* * *

You see! This is why I wanna kick 'im! LEMMIE AT HIM!

Beat: *Holds me back, grunting* Damnit, yo! Stop!

Me: Murrrrr..... *Growls, death-glaring Neku*

Rhyme: She's also sorry for it being so short.

Shiki: *Sigh* Read and review please, before we need an even newer Composer...


	3. CHAPTER 3: First Act Riot

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Never have, never will.

-Answers-

I.o.I: Hehe. Glad you liked that line. As for parings... You'll see~ ^.~

* * *

Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki stood as if Time stopped. What words could be said, when Neku realized he had just overreacted? Shiki stepped forward, and placed her hand over his. "Neku," her voice was soft, "We're here for you. We always will. No matter what happens, to you, or anyone else."

Beat smiled widely and threw his arm over Neku's shoulder, effectively pulling the three of them into a full-on Beat-hug. (A/N: Bear-hug? Beat-hug? Mwaha.) "Yo, man! You da new Composer! Tha's tight!"

Rhyme joined in the hug, giggling as she wrapped her arms around her older brother. "That means you could stop the Game if you wanted... right, Neku?" Neku thought about it as he felt the comforting presence of his friends.

'Friends,' he thought, 'I wouldn't even have those if it weren't for the Reaper's Game.'

"Thanks, guys. I think I'll head home. Think this all over, you know? Sorry we weren't able to go CD shopping, man."

The blond shrugged his muscled shoulders. "Don't sweat it, yo. Tomorra's another day." he said, "Yo, Rhyme. Le's go home too. Ya know how _they_ are if I don' bring ya home wit' me."

Rhyme nodded, however she hadn't taken her eyes off of Neku. He knew he hadn't answered her question just as well as she did, but he needed time. He waved goodbye, mouthing 'later' to the small girl. She sighed and ran off, for once before Beat, making the older blond chase after her. "Yo, wait up!"

* * *

This left Neku and Shiki, though the latter wished she could do more to help with Neku's new discovery. After all, now he had the Reaper's Game. And that meant...

"Lollipop and Pinky," Neku said, as if he had read the line of thought that she had been going on. But he couldn't... could he? "I'll need to contact them somehow... and any of the other Reapers that are still around." He seemed to be talking to himself, sorting it all out.

Taking his hand, while his mind was still coming to grips with that he had to do, Shiki began to wordlessly lead him home.

* * *

SHIKI POV

Just when I thought I was getting through to him... this comes up. Why? Neku... I know you're drifting. Please... Don't leave me behind. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, because I'm here for you. Even through that damnable Reaper's Game, when you called me Stalker instead of Shiki... I'll always trust you.

Won't you ever trust me in return?

END SHIKI POV

* * *

Shiki waved goodbye to Neku's 'parents', sadly declining their offer of sticking around for dinner. As much as she was hungry, staying with your friend's parents, when your friend isn't even awake, was just awkward. She walked herself to her own home, leaving Neku to go to bed.

* * *

He laid awake for the longest time, a poster of one of CAT's works staring down at him. He smiled inwardly, recalling the moment. It was one of few left in the store that sold them. He could have blinked, and the works would be gone. He would have lost his chance. Would have.

'Mr. H... Did you know? Did _he_ tell you? I don't know if I want this. Being the Composer... What does it mean? I want answers, but I know _he's_ there, so I can't come to you. You would explain things to me... right?'

He growled to himself, images of Joshua coming to the foremost part of his mind, and turned over to grab his pillow to hit himself with. Anything to get that annoying guy out of his head. At least until he actually had to deal with him. He hugged it afterward for comfort, silently wishing he could have a way to even bring Hanekoma here instead, like calling him... He needed someone to talk to about this, someone who knew and wouldn't judge. Hanekoma was the only one he could think of, aside from his friends.

'That word again. I brought them back? Is that what happened? Damn it! There are too many questions. I need someone to listen, help me sort it out.'

He suddenly lifted his head up from the pillow. Slowly, a rather creepy and evil smile crossed the boy's lips. He knew now a fine way to get Hanekoma's attention. He opened the drawer beside his bed and took out the little notebook he kept there. Inside were drawings, thoughts, ideas that he had come up with over the years. Right now, his Imagination was working overtime and wild, his idea spreading itself on its own on the paper beneath his pencil. Once he was done, he closed the notebook and put it back in its place in his drawer. Smiling like the cat that got the cream, Neku finally let his mind rest and fell asleep under the comfort of home, dead to the RG world as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE UG...

"That's another ramen for me, with 24 hours attached." said the dull orange-haired Reaper, a smirk on his face while he suckled on a lollipop.

"Argh! What about if there's another Game?! We can't wait forever!" cried the pink-haired Reaper, growling as she grabbed her pins. Another Tin Pin battle lost. Uzuki Yashiro just couldn't win...

Koki Kariya sighed, shaking his head. It had been a few weeks since he had last heard from the higher ups, and frankly, he was getting worried. Where was the Composer? The Conductor? Any of them! Some of the other Reapers were getting it in their heads that they could begin vying for that type of power. Unfortunately, his rambunctious Harrier partner was one of them...

* * *

Neku woke with a start, panting for a dream that seemed to be even more than that. He lifted the covers before sitting up completely, only to find himself falling right back down again with a groan. Already, he could feel the stirrings of a dark storm cloud form over his head. Sadly for his conscience, it wasn't the only thing that was stirred.

Grumbling, cursing a certain jerk under his breath, Neku got out of bed and made a desperate beeline to the bathroom.

After his much-needed shower, dried, dressed and proper, Neku slipped out of the house without alerting his 'parents'. He wanted to make sure he wasn't followed or questioned, and he would get both if they knew he was going out without them knowing. He had a plan to get prepared. At least now he was grateful for all the yen he had saved during the Game. It stopped him from being dependent on his parents, if only until it finally ran out. As soon as he was out the door, he made a mad dash for the Scramble.

He had his headphones on.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 END

FIRST ACT RIOT

* * *


End file.
